ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Leathercraft Guide by Mierin
Good work! ^^ Nice guide so far. I love the format you're doing it in. Since I'm currently level 20 Leathercraft, I'm looking forward to the rest of the guide. Keep it up. --Techno 20:16, 9 January 2007 (EST) :Don't thank me, thank Aranar and his Clothcraft guide. I liked his so much, I'm mimicing it. --Mierin 08:55, 10 January 2007 (EST) ::Don't thank me, thank Gatsby and his Goldsmithing Guide by Gatsby. He offered to let me steal any formatting from his guide that I liked.--Aranar, aka Zagex 14:42, 10 January 2007 (EST) Low level (7-16ish) suggestion Great insight on your guide, I have a suggestion for you though. I found farming Sheep leather to be tedious as all hell, and buying it to be worse. It's necessary you have a lvl 70+ job for this, so it's mainly a suggestion for people with high level jobs. /THF doesn't hurt either. Lizard Gloves Caps @ 16 You have this listed as a 'bleh' synth, let me explain. First, it helps if San'Doria isn't in last conquest wise. Miogique will sell Leather gloves for 330 to a high fame character. This is better than the 1400 the guild wants. Next, farm Labyrinth Lizards in crawler's nest for lizard skins. This is actually good for anytime you need lizard skins as CN lizards are Pinata's. 1, maybe 2 skins per lizard almost guaranteed. Also, if your leveling cooking they drop almost always drop 2 eggs per kill. I ended up bringing another character out to store them just to NPC since I didn't want to toss them. I spent 2 hours tops farming lizard skins, and made 10k off the CN chest and selling the stacks of Liz tails / eggs on my mules. 6 stacks of lizard skins later, I started this synth at level 7. I ended at level 12.6 (Earthsday, New moon) and lost a grand total of 10k. 10k is the price of 1 stack of Sheep Leather on my server, so for the price of 6 synths I gained 5.6 levels. Last tip: For this having another character/mule is idea becuase the guild will pay less after the day changes if you unload a metric crap load of Lizard gloves on them. I hope this is useful to you. :) Apelila 12:36, 16 July 2007 (CDT) 60+ info Love the guide as is - the above info is great as well. However, let me fill in some for you for 60+ Use up some tiger leather making Hard Leather Ring - this will ease you into the 60s without breaking the bank if you have some left from skilling. Once the skillups die, look towards Battle Boots to pull you closer to 65. As the expense of iron will put a strain on your wallet do not look to them for a primary synth. Merely use it to narrow the gap for making White Mouton. This should be the big synth to 66-67 skill. The loss on mouton is very minimal when NPCing the results. At this point, go all out on Coeurl Leather. Expect big profits from selling the leather as well as Coeurl Whisker and Coeurl Meat. Follow up with Tiger Mantle to push you closer to 75, and Coeurl Gorget and Manticore Leather to get you into test land. At this point things get hairy. Look towards Coeurl Mantle to pull you up through the muck that is lower 80s -- but expect detonations all around - synth support highly reccomended, and guild point items expected. The closer you get to 85 leather, start looking towards Coeurl Mask to speed the process back up. Grab the Headgear needed from Brunhilde in Bastok Markets. Save all the masks, and use them in Ogre Mask to get you closer to 88. ALMOST THERE!! Now's pucker time. Break out the Bison Wristbands and Bison Warbonnet to get you closer to 95. Although the different Koenigs Belt upgrades look attractive - they will hurt in the long run. Seems the belt is 100% loss on failure. Sneak in some Griffon Leather when you can to pull you closer to 97. At this point feel free to blow up all the Panther Masks you want, as not many other synths are around to pull you to 100 without putting such a huge crater in your wallet you might not find your way out -- and that's when you farm the High-Quality Coeurl Hide. At this point, pat yourself on the back, and go HQ something >.> --Ruhihnkait 18:02, 27 January 2008 (UTC) (minor visual edits by -- 19:00, 29 January 2008 (UTC)) :I don't understand why you would do those in between crafts when the leathers (Coeurl and Manticore) should be fine for the two in between levels, but I'll make reference to your notes on my main article for others who may be interested. -- 19:00, 29 January 2008 (UTC) ::Well, the main article states "I see no reason why you should not do this from 61 to 71." -- at a 10 level gap your detonation rate will be INSANE. The possible losses from the "in between synths" will be nothing in comparison to the losses from a 10 level gap synth. When I was trying that same synth at a 6 level gap (not counting synth support) the skillups were slow and at a loss rate of greater than 50%. ::With manticore, I found the drop rates were very poor (TH3) and pricey at AH. Making synthing the leathers for 10 levels a poor choice IMHO - although I do encourage the effort. ::All in all, I found this route a profitable one - and it's proving itself for the second time with this character. ^^ Just wanted to add my perspective to this guide - it may be useful or not. Ruhihnkait 12:12, 30 January 2008 (UTC) :::The reason for those statements is that the 10 level gap was fine for Dhalmel Leather and all the levels down lower. Even with all the losses. But, it appears you have more experience with it. That's why I made notes on the front page pointing here (as another viewpoint for people's reference). -- 17:05, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Well, as I have been going thru the different crafts, I have noticed at lower levels (read: pre-60) optimal skillups come from 5 lvl gaps. Post-60 3-4 is much better - 5 has a high detonation rate with slow skillups. But by all means - don't be scared to try out a 10 lvl gap synth and see for yourself >.> Ruhihnkait 20:19, 18 February 2008 (UTC) I know everyone treats the idea of farming materials with all the enthusiasm of seeing a girl in a kissing booth with 12 massive cold sores, but I have to take issue with the pain of doing leathers. DO NOT USE VATS! Craft each hide in the field, no support. Tea leaves are cheap, if the price of water makes you balk you have no business crafting anything, and you can NPC everything other than the hides to off-set your costs, you know, the 46 gil per synth cost if you are farming your hides? In other words, you make a profit regardless of how crappy the leather is even if you have to NPC it all. The leather stacks, leaving your inventory in decent shape. The reason not to use vats is that every single hide is a skill-up attempt and it's one less thing to pay for. If you are farming critters that are 60+ for hides, then dark elementals shouldn't be that much of a problem for you either. The only caveat is that farming Manticores is a pain for mages due to Riddle, especially if they are spamming it, usually just AFTER you erase.--Deadmeataru 17:29, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Edits on 3/13/08 Sorry to jump in and edit, but corrected for changed .jpg links on two pics. Great guide, btw...--Ctownwoody 20:16, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Karakul Leather I found that an early synthesis recipe to be Karakul Leather (12) or even Karakul Wool (14) to take it a bit further. There is rarely competition farming skin from Wild Karakul in Caedarva Mire; although the drop rate does seem to be relatively low. --loque 02:03, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Synth substitute for Solea It depends on the prices on your server, but i found it even profitable if i took a bunch of sheep leather and sold them on the AH and then used that money to buy materials for Lizard belt. I come out with about a 10K profit after selling a stacks worth of materials. Jared Fox 02:19, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Raptor Mantle Yes, you can desynth raptor mantle. It's possible to get one or even two raptor skins back from it. Water Tank Your guide was really great help, thank you for making it. I'd just like to add that you should tell somewhere in the intro how useful a Water Tank is. There is so many synth involving water and I did not know about the tank till I reach the 50's. 40 quick charges of 12 Distilled Water for a very cheap price is simply amazing. Saving tons of time and inventory. --LiquidzPandy 19:51, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Parchment parchment stacks are (these days) an average seller on the Ah according to ffxiah (1.256 sold/day) and the price does fluctuate above the profit margin quite considerably. With that in mind, they're probably worth sitting on if you've got room to keep them.